How Not To Write Fanfiction
by lovingthis
Summary: Lovingthis seems to be having a bad day as she tried to write another story. Becker is unimpressed with her attempts. Mayhem ensues. "If you don't use capitals in your title, I'm not reading it." - Just a bit of lighthearted fun!
1. Chapter 1

How not to write fan fiction.

This is just a silly something that I once- ages ago- pondered writing.

Then I was talking to Jet Becker who - I think she complimented me! Haha! Okay, not the point. She said something about those sort of fanfiction stories where "OMG EDWARD CULLEN AND BECKER CAME TO MY HOUSE AND IT WAS LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?"

So the idea was reborn.

Here is me trying, and failing, to write a story.

Enjoy... if you can bear it!

* * *

><p><em>Lovingthis sighed happily. Sure, she had exams to do, but she couldn't be bothered to revise! It was killing her slowly and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball. So, she decided to make herself feel better with a bit of light (okay, heavy) procrastination. She reached over to her laptop (she *hadn't* been on Facebook… honest,) and opened up another tab on the internet, making her way to her fanfiction. After replying to a number of messages she opened up a work document, flexed her fingers, and started to type.<em>

Becker got up. He sighed at another day of being thrown about by authors trying to make him do what they wanted. He could normally rely on Lovingthis to not go too out of character when she worked with him. But these girls, ya know? Every so often he would be there, in the world of her imagination, and then…

BAM!

He was naked!

Stupid fan girls.

You can't quite trust 'em.

He wondered what was in store for him that day- mentally hoping that his dignity would remain intact!

He faintly heard that annoying tapping sound which accompanied him whenever he was being written about and prepared.

Looking around as the surroundings changed he found himself in the ARC training room, detailed to Lovingthis's imagination. He stood there for a few moments, waiting for his instructions to be keyed out.

-/-

becker was looking really hot in his arc uniform and punching bags and getting sweaty and being watched by Jess using the add at the hub when he herd-

"NO!"

Becker stopped what he was doing to yell past the fourth wall at his author.

_What? _

"I'm **not **doing it!"

_Umm… yeah you are! I just wrote that you are. Have you accidentally shot yourself again when I wasn't looking? *sigh* I don't think you understand how this thing goes. It's like this: I write something. You do it!_

"You've also written that I'm a Grammar Nazi. Remember?"

_Yeah, of course I do… You know I __**did**__ write it! _

"So you should know that I am **not** going to allow you to write like that!"

_*sigh* What's wrong, Becker?_

"Many things! Not least you having an argument with a figment of your own imagination!"

_Just pretend it's Sophie's World._

"What?"

_You're a figment of my imagination, you already know what Sophie's World is!_

"Don't interrupt me."

_Oh, sorry Becker. *smiles* You going to punish me? *wink*_

"Stop it!"

_You know I love it when you use that growly voice!_

"Lovingthis!"

_I'm sorry, honey. You were complaining..?_

"Well, I'm a person. I deserve a capital letter in my name!"

_What? Oh yeah. Basic year three, most seven year olds have been taught it grammar. Sorry Becky Boy. It won't happen again. _

"Better not." Becker mumbled under his breath.

_What was that?_

"Nothing."

_Good. Was there anything else? _

"How about breaking up that sentence and not using 'and' a thousand times."

_I think you're exaggerating a little, sweetie… What? ... Don't look at me like that! Well actually… *winks* What? Okay! Okay! Okay! How does this sound..?_

_-/-_

Becker was looking really hot in his arc uniform. He was punching bags and getting sweaty. Jess was watching him at the add in the Hub.  
>The soldier stopped what he was doing and looked at his author.<p>

_I don't recall wanting you to do that, Becker. _

"Do you know anything? I mean 'arc' and 'add'. What are you trying to say here? That I'm looking hot in my 'curved' uniform. And that Jess is watching me at the 'plus' in the hub?"

_But it's called the add! And arc!_

"They're acronyms. They're taken from the first letter of each word that makes them. They're meant to be all capitalised."

_Oh… Right so… ADD for Anomaly Detection Device and ARC for Anomaly Research Centre?_

"You've got it."

_Do I get a reward? *wink*_

"Yeah."

_*Fan girl squeal*_

"You can write more of the story."

_Oh… Sadface! _

-/-

Becker was looking really hot in his ARC uniform. He was punching bags and getting sweaty. Jess was watching him at the ADD in the Hub. Becker herd -

"STOP!"

_What __**this**__ time?_

"Don't roll your eyes! Take out the fact you think I'm hot- yes, I know you think I am but let your readers have their own opinion. Add a little description and change the way you say that I'm getting sweaty."

_You like being sweaty? I can arrange that.._

"I'm trying to help you here. You're normally better than this!"

_Okay okay! Chillax! _

"And before you post this please get someone to beta read. You're written "herd" not "heard" I didn't have a large group of animals."

_*snort of laughter* Animal transport, right? _

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Which, incidentally there wasn't. The ARC and the punch bag were really figments of his own imagination as he tried to distract himself from the torture he was going through. He had been abducted, forced to work for a terrorist group and now found himself in MI5's secret headq-

"NO, I BLOODY WELL AM NOT!"

_What?_

Becker stood up from the table where he had been tortured and started to complain loudly. "I have not been taken to MI5! If you _dare_ say that I'm going to blow this place up I will pack my bags and leave your imagination for good."

_WHAT? NO! DON'T DO THAT! What will I do with all the chocolate…? _

"EAT IT!"

_*GASP!* Why are you being like this? _Lovingthis began to cry.

"Because that's what YouHaveLovelyHair's Becker did!"

The tears stopped immediately. _Wha- How do you know that? _

"I'm a figment of your imagination! I know everything that you do!"

_Ah yes… awkward!"_

"Shouldn't you be revising? Wait? It's HALF ONE? YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP!"

_You know there's something wrong then they guy in your head is telling you off… _Lovingthis shook hear head. Then returned to the topic at hand. _Yeah so what? I want to blow you up!_

"I'm not letting you! What happens if I run into YouHaveLovelyHair's Becker? How am I going to explain to him that my author is plagiarizing his author's story?"

_Oh… Umm… So no blowing you up? _

"Not unless it's original."

_So…. I could… _Lovingthis placed her chin on a hand and pondered for a few moments_. Put a bomb on the grave where your ex fiance's body lies. So that when you go to visit her on the anniversary of her tragic death- the day that __**should **__have been the anniversary of your wedding -*sheds a tear*- you get trapped. A passer by finds you waiting for the count down to stop, wondering if there's any way you can save yourself and…_

"Yes! YES! No-one's done that yet!"

_AWESOMEEEE! SHOT GUN! _

"Who's going to steal the idea? Me?" Becker rolled his eyes at Lovingthis's stupidity.

_Oh yeah! Woops! Okay then. So no YouHaveLovelyHair's story._

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.

_Okay so far?_

Becker nodded.

-/-

Becker heard the ferocious tapping of the backspace button as she tried to stop him from randomly nodding his head in the middle of the training room. He stopped himself from smiling at the familiar sound and schooled his expression. It was times like these when he knew she was glad of his impassive mask. - which, from her memories, so many people enjoyed mentioning. Perhaps it was one of his defining characteristics.

There was a pause in his thoughts as he realised that Lovingthis was writing what he was thinking. He knew that she was because she'd put a full stop followed by a hyphen. He mentally rolled his eyes. And then raised an eyebrow.

The eyebrow raise was more because he enjoyed it as much as his schooled expression. It was something he _did._ Wasn't it nice when people actually used his characteristics? He didn't feel like he was acting. It was just being him. He _hated_ it with a passion when someone decided that- Oh, he just loved long luxurious bubble baths whenever he got home from work at four pm. Like, REALLY? Had they never seen him before? He went home at half eight, put a microwave meal on and watched tv! If they only thought a little they would see that it was nothing like him.

Urgh! He just hated it when they didn't even try! If they wanted a doll to throw around as they pleased why didn't they just play Sims? It requires less imagination or effort.

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.

She had obviously made the noise to get his attention and was making no effort to hide the fact. Turning to fully face her, he suppressed a sigh at the intrusion.

"Yes?" He asked shortly.

"Do you want to come and have a drink with me?"

"Of course. Let me grab my stuff and we'll go."

Becker turned and made his way to the changing rooms. He packed his bag, the removed a section of the false back of his locker. Behind was an Escape Rope.

-/-

_WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're meant to be going and meeting Rebecca to have a drink! AND WHERE DID YOU GET AN ESCAPE ROPE FROM?_

"Pokemon game. It's in your imagination too."

_WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?_

"I'm angry about something! Why do I suddenly forget that because Rebecca asked me out? If it's that easy to forget, why was Jess worried about me? And I've been sweating. I'm not going to excuse myself for a shower first?"

_Oh. Umm…_

Becker rolled his eyes.

_WHAT? _Lovingthis threw out her arms in exasperation.

"RE WRITE IT!"

_Okay, but if I do you have to… _

Becker found himself in a different place. Looking around at the familiar surroundings he smiled coyly and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Okay okay! Just finish the story first."

_Aah you're so malleable. _

"No, I'm not and you know it. You're just playing with my characteristics."

_Stop ruining my fun!_

"STOP RUINING ME, LOVINGTHIS!"

_Okay! No sudden changes in moods! - Well, except for __**that**__ one… _

"Lovingthis…" An EMD materialised in Becker's hand.

_You-love-it-really. Okay… _Lovingthis flashed a big grin then got to work.

* * *

><p>There will be more!<p>

Haha! Let me know what you think! :)

Thank you my wonderful readers.

Also, if there's anything I haven't put up yet which annoys you then let me know and I will try to add it in! :) Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

1ce agen man. thx 4 redin thz. u no it sux wen ppl don rite propa.

"LOVINGTHIS! WRITE YOUR AUTHORS NOTE CORRECTLY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER COMPLY TO YOUR WRITING EVER AGAIN!"

_You wouldn't do that to me._

"Are you willing to risk finishing Points Of Time..?"

_Meep! Sorry!_

Once again, thank you all for reading this. I hope that, as well as bringing amusement, people are also learning a few of the common mistakes that are made when writing.

_Is that okay, Becker, honey?_

"Much. And please stop calling me 'honey.'"

_Okay, cherry pie!_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.<p>

She had obviously made the noise to get his attention and was making no effort to hide the fact. Turning to fully face her, he suppressed a sigh at the intrusion.

"Yes?" He asked shortly, not really wanting to invite conversation.

She was pretty, it was true. If there was anyone that Becker was going to talk to at the moment, it was her. She joined the ARC only recently but they had found that they both had a lot in common. They went out a lot and Becker was always stuck by how amazing she would look. He looked at her now. She had long shiny hair. She had tied it behind her head. She wore a tight fitting top. Her trousers were like his and she had big boots on.

Becker pulled out an EMD from no-where and shot her.

-/-

_BECKER! Stop mucking about! _

"Stop writing about her! I don't want you to write a picture!"

_What? _

"Just… subtly add in these bits about her that you want the reader to know. Pick up on them like you would if you were in the room talking to her. It's _really_ hard to write a good description of someone like that. It takes a _very_ talented author. Otherwise it's just wooden. Take your time to let the reader know everything about her, take chapters, or the whole story if you want."

_*Sigh* Would __**you**__ like to write this? _

"I'd do a better job."

_You don't have a keyboard. Or access to the real world. _Lovingthis maturely stuck out her tongue before remembering that she was doing that in the real world… and Becker was in her head… She pulled a face, then retracted her tongue…

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.

She had obviously made the noise to get his attention and was making no effort to hide the fact. Turning to fully face her, he suppressed a sigh at the intrusion.

"Yes?" He asked shortly, not really wanting to invite conversation.

Rebecca smiled, the action lighting up her face. She walked over to him, planning, no doubt, to take his hands and remove the padding, her large boots clacked on the tiled floor.

She tilted her head at him as she grabbed an arm, the loose ponytail of her long hair falling over her shoulder.

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Despite his aversion to talking, especially at this moment, he just wished that she would say something, anything. Just to hear her voice, filled with concern about his well being and- more importantly, for him- watch her full, kissable, lips.

As if she knew his thoughts, Rebecca ran a hand through his hair to push if off his face. The sweat caused it to stick in a half upright position and the way she leant up to reach put her mouth within centimetres of his.

Becker blew a slobbery raspberry in her face, spit flying…

-/-

_WHAT? BECKER! _

Becker wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist and grinned. The arm moved upwards so he could rearrange his hair.

"This is a place for **stories.** Not for you to write out your fantasies."

_What do you mean?_

"Tell me, do you have long brown hair that you often pull back into a loose ponytail?"

_Ummm….. No? *smiles widely*_

Becker raised an eyebrow.

_Okay. Okay I do. What of it?_

"Keep your Mary Sue ideas in your head. Let your readers live out their own fantasies- or at least write your fantasies in the context of **realistic** characters. Or don't make an OC- use already defined characters and keep to their personalities. Why couldn't Jess have come to me? Hmm? There's already pre existing chemistry between us and I'm more likely to respond to her than to anyone else. Just because you tell a reader, "Becker trusts her and likes her and-""

_Stop making fun of me!_

"I'm just saying, Lovingthis, that people aren't going to just sit and smile and go, 'oh okay. Jess and Becker stuff has never happened. Lets ignore that and accept this new ship.' They're going to ask why!"

_But I want-_

"Yes. And they want realistic. You want reviews. You'll get them if you don't treat them like they're stupid."

_So… no writing me in as a character? *mega sadface*_

"Write an OC if you want. Even pretend that you are her in your head. Just don't let your readers know that! Make your OC realistic with FLAWS so he/she is an actual HUMAN."

_What do you know about humans? Hmm? You're imaginary! You don't even look like you! You look like an actor called Ben!_

"Hnn."

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.

She had obviously made the noise to get his attention and was making no effort to hide the fact. Turning to fully face her, he suppressed a sigh at the intrusion.

"Yes?" He asked shortly, not really wanting to invite conversation.

Rebecca smiled, the action lighting up her face. She walked over to him, planning, no doubt, to take his hands and remove the padding, her large boots clacked on the tiled floor.

She tilted her head at him as she grabbed an arm, the loose ponytail of her long hair falling over her shoulder.

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I would of like to but," Becker rolled his head as he suppressed a shudder and growled in his throat in annoyance before he continued, "after today…"

_Umm… Becker, sweetie? _

"Yes?"

_I don't recall asking you to suppress a shudder..?_

"That's because you made me say 'would of.'"

_Ye-and? _

"It's 'would HAVE.'"

_No… I used it only earlier. My flat mates asked me if I wanted to go out and I side I would of but I needed to revise- I ended up writing this._

"You didn't say 'of.'"

_Yeah, I DID!_

"No, you said you 'would've.'"

_You what?_

"You would have like to have gone, yes?"

_Yes._

"Exactly. You 'would have.' 'Would've' is the same thing as 'would have' because of the apostrophe."

Lovingthis tried it out. _Would have. Would've. Would of. You can see where people go wrong. _

"But you're not going to again are you?"

_No, Becker. I won't, Becker. Can I have a reward, Becker? _Lovingthis smiled innocently.

"Nope." He popped the 'p.'

_YOU'RE MEAN!_

"You're stealing words from Jess."

_Nuhuh! I'm just telling the truth. And you do have lovely hair. *Smiles*_

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.

She had obviously made the noise to get his attention and was making no effort to hide the fact. Turning to fully face her, he suppressed a sigh at the intrusion.

"Yes?" He asked shortly, not really wanting to invite conversation.

Rebecca smiled, the action lighting up her face. She walked over to him, planning, no doubt, to take his hands and remove the padding, her large boots clacked on the tiled floor.

She tilted her head at him as she grabbed an arm, the loose ponytail of her long hair falling over her shoulder.

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Re-re. I would've like to but" he pulled a face "after today… Seriously, my author- Lovingthis- she's getting on my nerves. She doesn't seem to know how to punctuate at the end of speech."

_BECKER! _

"It's true!"

_For… ARGH! WHAT THIS TIME?_

"Always, **always, **put a form of punctuation before you close speech brackets."

_Okay. So "I would've liked to but." he pulled a face-"_

"No, Lovingthis. You weren't finishing the sentence after 'but' so it's a comma. If it was the end of the sentence the next word should have had a capital."

_Oh… So… Do I need it before speech too? _Becker nodded. _So… "I would have liked to but," he pulled a face, "after today…"_

Perfect!

Lovingthis smiled. _Yayyy! You think I'm perfect! *squeals in glee*_

"Umm… Yeah… but that's because you're writing me."

_Oh hush you! I'm happy! *drifts off into la la land* Becker thinks I'm perrrrrfect. _

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.

She had obviously made the noise to get his attention and was making no effort to hide the fact. Turning to fully face her, he suppressed a sigh at the intrusion.

"Yes?" He asked shortly, not really wanting to invite conversation.

Rebecca smiled, the action lighting up her face. She walked over to him, planning, no doubt, to take his hands and remove the padding, her large boots clacked on the tiled floor.

She tilted her head at him as she grabbed an arm, the loose ponytail of her long hair falling over her shoulder.

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Re-re. I would've like to but," he pulled a face, "after today…" "I understand." "I should hope so. She's mucked up our speech again."

_FOR GODSSAKE BECKER ! ! ! !_

"Yeah, you can take off the excessive punctuation too."

_Well, you're annoying me! ! ! ! !_

"There's still no need to go over the top."

_BECKER! WHAT IS IT? ! ? ! ? !_

"Lovingthis! Chose an exclamation mark or a question mark. I'd let you get away with one of them followed by one of the other (! ?) in a non serious story. But in a serious one don't."

_Grrrrrrrrr._

"And when you do speech. There's a simple rule: a new line for a new speaker."

_Kinda like what's going on here?_

"Yep. You got it!"

_Giggles._

-/-

Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow. Jess watched on from the ADD as sweat dripped down his face. He had been at it for a good quarter of an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. After the day's events, he wasn't in the best of moods and seemed to be taking it out on the poor swinging bag of stuffing. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to find Rebecca, a new and attractive recruit watching him.

She had obviously made the noise to get his attention and was making no effort to hide the fact. Turning to fully face her, he suppressed a sigh at the intrusion.

"Yes?" He asked shortly, not really wanting to invite conversation.

Rebecca smiled, the action lighting up her face. She walked over to him, planning, no doubt, to take his hands and remove the padding, her large boots clacked on the tiled floor.

She tilted her head at him as she grabbed an arm, the loose ponytail of her long hair falling over her shoulder.

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Re-re. I would've like to but" he pulled a face "after today…"

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." He started to cry. Tears streamed down from his face, spit fell from his mouth and he threw himself onto the floor wailing and sobbing and...

_Wait a second! WHAT?_

"I don't **do** crying, Lovingthis. I figured that if we were going out of character I may as well go the whole hog." As he spoke, he turned from his position on the floor to lie on his back, arms crossed behind his head.

_You don't __**do **__crying? Oh wait a sec… you actually don't do you? WOOPS! That would've been a fail if I put **that** in the story! Sorry! I won't make you go all OOC again._

"You know, I really do appreciate you listening to me, Lovingthis. It's nice that you're learning and trying to describe the **real** me. You're not just trying to write what is convenient."

_You can reward me later. *winks*_

* * *

><p>Hehe okay! Well I'm a bit worried seeing as YouHaveLovelyHair has informed me that my Becker and her Becker were down the pub the other day! God only knows how THAT conversation went! :)<p>

I'd love any more ideas!

Thanks for such great feedback from the first chapter! I can't believe it was such a hit!

Please, do continue to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Lovingthis was sorely tempted to write something really funny but she was aware that she has an exam tomorrow morning which she is terrified about, so she decided to talk in third person and leave a small AN at the start and hoped that people would leave reviews to make her feel better about life.

Then she decided to revise, promising herself a few hours of reading Primeval stories after the exam if it went well enough.

Although, secretly she knew she'd be reading them if she didn't do well to try and cheer herself up.

And if that didn't work, she always had Becker.

Enjoy! (Apparently "Ben Mansfield" is ;) Haha! )

* * *

><p>Becker was attacking the punch bags like there was no tomorrow.<p>

"Umm… Lovingthis?"

_Yes, honey?_

"Can you start a bit later in the story? We know you've got the first bit right and I've lost count of the number of 'quarter of hours' I've spent punching this bag… it's exhausting."

_Ooh yeah! Wow! You have some stamina. _

"Yeah." Becker smirked. "I know."

_Hey! I'm taking full credit! *winks*_

-/-

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Re-re. I would've like to but," he pulled a face, "after today…"

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." He gave her his stern I-Am-Man-Nothing-Can-Hurt-Me expression.

Rebecca smiled as she asked. "Why wouldn't I understand?" She asked.

…

…

…

_Um… Becker, sweetie…? _

…

_Becker? _

…

_HILLARY BECKER! _

…

_I WILL BROADCAST YOUR MIDDLE NAMES TO THE WORLD IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME!_

"WHAT?"

_Thanks, hun. _Lovingthis smiled at him for replying._ It was your cue…_

"I'm not doing it."

_What?_"Have you seen what you just wrote? She asked 'this.' She asked."

_Yeaaaand? _

"Well we already know she asked it! Not only did you tell us but there are question marks! We don't need to you write it **again**."

_Seriously? You threw a tantrum over that? _

"I did not throw a tantrum."

_Becker! I had to threaten you with exposure of your middle names before you replied! That's a tantrum!_

"I don't **do** tantrums, Lovingthis."

_Evidently you do. _

"You just have to have the last word don't you?"

Lovingthis said nothing.

-/-

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Re-re. I would've like to but," he pulled a face, "after today…"

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." He gave her his stern I-Am-Man-Nothing-Can-Hurt-Me expression.

"I do." She insisted.

"You don't."

"Yes. I do!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"I DO, BECKER!"

"IT'S BEHIND YOUUUUU!"

_BECKER! What the hell was that?_

"Sorryyy." He sarcastically intoned. "I thought we were pantomiming!" The soldier pulled a face.

_FOR..! ARGH! IT'S CALLED AN ARGUMENT!_

"No. An argument is when people show their disagreement by putting forth their opinions!"

_I was- _Lovingthis clenched her fists in annoyance as Becker interrupted her again.

"Being boring. The only thing that would entertain is a three year old."

Lovingthis growled and started to contemplate changing her name to Hatingthis. Writing a story had never been so hard before!

-/-

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Re-re. I would've like to but," he pulled a face, "after today…"

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." He gave her his stern I-Am-Man-Nothing-Can-Hurt-Me expression.

Rebecca smiled. "Why wouldn't I understand?" She asked.

"Because…" He turned from her, rubbing his hand over his face as he attempted to disguise a rare display of emotion. "Because… Well… Because…"

"You love all your men and you blame yourself when things go wrong."

"Durh."

_Becker! Don't be mean! _

"Don't state the obvious. This is an emotional scene. Get some depth would you?"

_WHAT? I WAS GOING FOR DEPTH! _

"Try a little reflection. Show that Re-re knows what's happening to me and empathises. Don't just state it. It's again treating the reader like they're idiots. They can survive without it being said as fact. But they'll like it if you get INTO the character's head and work for their inner thoughts."

_Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you. _

"Yeah and then you remember-"

_BECKER! NOT IN PUBLIC!_

He winked.

-/-

Becker remained tense throughout the entire process and she was yet to say a word. Rebecca smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair back from his face, the sweat from his forehead causing it to stick in a half upright position.

"Wanna get smashed?"

He scrunched up his eyes. He couldn't doubt that it was a tempting offer; he would do almost anything to erase the memories of earlier that day. Rebecca, to her credit, got the meaning of the action and backed off a few paces.

"Or not?" She gave a small smile before back away further.

"I'm sorry, Re-re. I would've like to but," he pulled a face, "after today…"

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." He gave her his stern I-Am-Man-Nothing-Can-Hurt-Me expression.

Rebecca smiled. "Why wouldn't I understand?" She asked.

"Because…" He turned from her, rubbing his hand over his face as he attempted to disguise a rare display of emotion. "Because… Well… Because…"

He struggled to get the words out. Becker hated opening up, after the last time the ARC was invaded he had been put through so much that Lester had ordered him to therapy. He had fought the idea until the point when Lester dropped the ultimatum "go or get fired" and he did as told. Since, his view of therapy had changed somewhat. He still hated talking, appearing weak, but he had grown to love the times he could release some of the burden, to just say it out loud and get it out there.

Rebecca watched as he struggled, wondering what was going on behind the mask he wore. She knew at times, when he was sure no-one was looking, there would be a small break in the stern expression. Sometimes, just sometimes, she caught a glimpse of the soldier who

Lovingthis started to hit the backspace key.

Sometimes, just sometimes, she caught a glimpse of the man who -

"I like that."

_What?_

"The change in words."

Lovingthis rolled her eyes. _What?_

"I'm not complaining. I'm complimenting."

_Then why did you interrupt me? _Lovingthis spoke through clenched teeth.

Becker frowned. "So that I could say something nice."

_BUT I WAS WRITING!_

"No need to get so touchy, Lovingthis."

_YOU TOLD ME TO GET INTO YOUR HEAD! HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN YOU WONT STOP TALKING IN MINE? _

"I was just going to say…" He paused, hoping to get her interest.

Lovingthis was sad to admit it worked.

_Yes._ A twitch started in her eye as she tried to suppress her annoyance.

"Using 'man' instead of 'soldier' is clever because it expresses a different side to me."

_I KNOW! _Lovingthis's grow became more prominent. _That's why I changed it!_

-/-

He struggled to get the words out. Becker hated opening up, after the last time the ARC was invaded he had been put through so much that Lester had ordered him to therapy. He had fought the idea until the point when Lester dropped the ultimatum "go or get fired" and he did as told. Since, his view of therapy had changed somewhat. He still hated talking, appearing weak, but he had grown to love the times he could release some of the burden, to just say it out loud and get it out there.

Rebecca watched as he struggled, wondering what was going on behind the mask he wore. She knew at times, when he was sure no-one was looking, there would be a small break in the stern expression. Sometimes, just sometimes, she caught a glimpse of the man who the soldier tried to hide. The man who was broken every time he didn't manage to protect everyone, the man who tried to build walls and hide behind the title of his job. As she studied him she wondered what more there was. Why he felt the need to protect everyone, what was it in his history which made him shy away from love and human contact while he still evidently cared?

Re-re directed her fiery and precise determination, with which the good Lord had graced her on the joyous morn of her birth, delving deeply down to the fathomless depths of her mind in her arduous endeavour to disengage the petal thin yet iron strong folds which, as a pungent-smelling lily flower arches in graceful curves inward to protect its sweet, precious, nectar, had the insurmountable task of fortifying the inner shrine, the location at which the military man's pure, true and golden soul lay, veiled as a virgin on her most blessed wedding day symbolising the gentle delicacy with which she must be held, sequestered from the hideous cruelty of the infinite universe which so wholly encompassed the sanctum.

Becker

_Umm… BECKER? _There was no reply.

_BECKER? _Lovingthis looked around but couldn't see him.

_BECKER WHERE ARE YOU? _

She started to go through all the 'ARC' rooms that lived in her head. She finally found him in the break room molding an intricate gun out of Nutella. He was halfway through the process.

_BECKER! GET BACK INTO THE TRAINING ROOM!_

"Why?"

_BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO WRITE A STORY HERE! I CAN'T DO IT IF YOU'RE HERE INDULGING YOUR LOVE FOR ART! _The eye twitch that had started earlier grew.

"What does it matter?"

_Becker! What's got into you? Don't you care about the people reading about you? They want to know what's going to happen!_

"Lovingthis, honey, they're still trying to decipher that last paragraph."

_No they're not._

"Yeah. They are."

_They're not stupid Becker. They know that it says Re-re is trying to look past the walls you build and into who you really are._

"Really? Because it looks like a thesaurus has vomited on your keyboard."

* * *

><p>I have to admit YouHaveLovelyHair and I spent a good amount of time writing a paragraph that convoluted. So a big thank you to her!<p>

If you're interested in the stages we took to get that bad I'd be more than happy to share... but I don't really want to teach you something that- if I'm honest- _**I**_ can't even read with a straight face!

THANK YOU MY LOVELIES!


	4. Chapter 4

**Real AN right here... Guess who put this on her Doc Manager as "How To Write Fanfiction" I sincerely hope I *DON'T* always write like this! And yes, I am uploading this at 10 to midnight. I just need to get this out there! **

OH MY GOD LIKE WOULD YOU TOTALLY LEAVE ME LIKE A REVIEW BECAUSE NO ONE HAS YET!

"Lovingthis!" Becker warned.

_What?_

"Sure, ask for reviews, everyone does. But don't beg, _never_ put it in your description of a story and, for the love of god, don't say that no-one has reviewed yet!"

_Umm… Why not?_

"Because! Another author reads it, pulls a face and thinks 'oh… really? No-one's reviewed. There must be a reason behind that. I'm not even going to _try_ to read it.'"

_That does __**not**__ happen!_

"Really? Take a look at the Primeval archive. Most of the stories which ask for reviews are the ones with the least."

_Nah! That's not right. _

"It is." He raised an eyebrow as he put on his best smug smirk.

_So… how __**do **__I ask for reviews without sounding desperate? _

"Start by writing something worth reading!" Lovingthis rolled her eyes. "Then at the _end_ of the chapter ask them to review. There's no point asking people to _before_ they've read it."

_Oh. Fair point. I'll do that then. _

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>He struggled to get the words out. Becker hated opening up, after the last time the ARC was invaded he had been put through so much that Lester had ordered him to therapy. He had fought the idea until the point when Lester dropped the ultimatum "go or get fired" and he did as told. Since, his view of therapy had changed somewhat. He still hated talking, appearing weak, but he had grown to love the times he could release some of the burden, to just say it out loud and get it out there.<p>

Rebecca watched as he struggled, wondering what was going on behind the mask he wore. She knew at times, when he was sure no-one was looking, there would be a small break in the stern expression. Sometimes, just sometimes, she caught a glimpse of the man whom the soldier tried to hide. The man who was broken every time he didn't manage to protect everyone, the man who tried to build walls and hide behind the title of his job. As she studied him she wondered what more there was. Why he felt the need to protect everyone, what was it in his history which made him shy away from love and human contact while he still evidently cared?

Re-re began to peel away at the many layers of the man to try and find who lay underneath.

-/-

Lovingthis raised an eyebrow at Becker to check if he had any problem with the sentence. He raised his in return.

_Hmmmm._ Lovingthis contemplated shoving him in a pink frilly skirt for the kicks.

"If you force me into any stupid clothing again-" Lovingthis internally groaned as she realised that he knew her too well, "- and you and I will never - "

_BECKER! LET'S PLEASE KEEP THIS K RATED! And you wouldn't dare!_

"No?"

_Nope_. Lovingthis popped the 'p'.

"How are you so sure?"

_Cause… you're in my head. I control what you do…. Now… DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY SOLDIER BOY! _

Becker did as told while Lovingthis watched on, a grin plastered over her face.

-/-

Re-re began to peel away at the many layers of the man to try and find who lay underneath. It was an impossible task. There was just too much that she still didn't know about him. Becker noticed her scrutinizing gaze and quickly threw his impassive face back up. Internally Re-re cursed him.

"Alright. That's it." Becker raised an eyebrow at her decisive statement, but gave no other sign of his confusion. "Go shower." Signs of a smirk started to form at the ends of his lips.

"What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do?"

"You're going to do it, Becker." The smirk widened. "Trust me, you are. You're going to shower then I'm taking you home and you're going to have a relaxing evening."

The expression that Becker pulled was one of such incredulity that Re-re was almost certain that he was laughing at her.

"Once again, what makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do?"

"I don't."

Becker turned for the punch bag, ignoring the fact his hands were bare and took a stance.

"Don't make me push your buttons, Becker." Despite only having a view of his back Re-re knew that 'the eyebrow' had risen further.

"I don't have buttons."

"You're very certain aren't you." Rebecca reflected, not really expecting an answer. "Sooo," she pulled the word out, "Soldier Boy." She clicked her tongue and rocked on he feet, the heels of her boots tapping the ground every so often. "What if I were to play the 'If you don't do this it'll hurt me and I'll worry' card?"

He was still yet to take a punch. "There's no such thing."

"Really?"

"**Really**?"

_You what Becker?_

"Really, Loving this? Really?"

_Becker. Don't beat around the bush. You know I prefer it when you get to the point._

"Yeah… I know that alright."

_BECKER!_

"You're the one beating around the bush. And look. I'm being utterly dominated by a girl!"

_BECKER! _

"It's true! You know me- or at least, you understand me in ways- would I really let a girl order me around like that?"

_You would Jess._

"Eah. Debatable."

Lovingthis groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Lovingthis! You _know_ that I like to be in control."

Lovingthis started to giggle immaturely. _I know __**that**__ alright. _Becker raised an eyebrow at her. _Okay, okay. No wishy washy talking and you have… _Lovingthis tried to keep a level voice as she spoke. _Control. _

_*winks*_

-/-

Re-re began to peel away at the many layers of the man to try and find who lay underneath. It was an impossible task. There was just too much that she still didn't know about him. Becker noticed her scrutinizing gaze and quickly threw his impassive face back up. Internally Re-re cursed him.

"Alright. That's it. Please, Becker. What happened today isn't normal and I'm going to be worried." Re-re looked sincere.

Any other time Becker would have said no. But she was right. The day had most certainly _not_ been normal.

"What do you want?"

"Umm…" As she shuffled uneasily, Becker started to get truly interested. "Can I come over?"

His eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You shouldn't be alone."

He thought for a few seconds. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll then take you home." His words were short and concise, letting Re-re know that she hadn't got what she had asked for.

_How's that Becker?_

"Better."

_Mmmm. It __**is **__isn't it. _Lovingthis disappeared into a dream world.

Becker was in the shower, stretching his toned body to allow the cool water to wash away the sweat from his workout. As he massaged the shampoo into his hair, the strong muscles in his arms bulked out and the position highlighted the chiselled features of his chest. The steady thrum of water hitting the base of the shower began to calm him as it removed all worries from the day. His hands moved lower as he rubbed gel over his front, then…

"LOVINGTHIS!"

_*Blinks* What? _Lovingthis realised what had happened. _OH! _There was a moment's silence. _Oh… Ummm. _

_Awkward! _

-/-

He thought for a few seconds. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll then take you home." His words were short and concise, letting Re-re know that she hadn't got what she had asked for.

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

They walked past Abby who was reading a file of some sort. Connor was walking next to her talking to her. Then they walked past the room where Matt was walking from side to side as he watered his plants. Walking on-

"Lovingthis?"

_Yeah, honey?_

Becker blinked, he'd expected Lovingthis to yell. "You're in a really good mood after that zone out aren't you?"

Lovingthis blushed. _What do you want? _

"Can you please stop saying 'walked' and 'walking'?"

_What? But…_

"Yeah, we are walking. But read it out loud… doesn't it sound a bit repetitive?"

_You think it's repetitive? _

"Yeah."

_Repetitive?_

"Yes."

_Repetitive? _

"LOVINGTHIS!"

_Okay! Okay! Fine. It is repetitive. I'll change it. _

-/-

He thought for a few seconds. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll then take you home." His words were short and concise, letting Re-re know that she hadn't got what she had asked for.

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Becker took note of everyone who passed them as they left. First was Abby who was reading a file of some sort. She was followed by Connor who was trying to talk to her. Then he saw Matt who was ferrying water from a sink in his lab to the plants. In the menagerie Rex was gliding from the woolly mammoth's trunk.

"Columbian."

_What?_

"It's Columbian. Not woolly."

_Oh. Okay then. _

-/-

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Becker took note of everyone who passed them as they left. First was Abby who was reading a file of some sort. She was followed by Connor who was trying to talk to her. Then he saw Matt who was ferrying water from a sink in his lab to the plants. In the menagerie Rex was gliding from the Columbian Mammoth's trunk. The mammoth was looking confused at the dinosaur's progress.

"Rex is a prehistoric lizard."

_What's that, Becky boy?_

"Rex. He's not a dinosaur. He's a prehistoric lizard."

_Oh._

-/-

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Becker took note of everyone who passed them as they left. First was Abby who was reading a file of some sort. She was followed by Connor who was trying to talk to her. Then he saw Matt who was ferrying water from a sink in his lab to the plants. In the menagerie Rex was gliding from the Columbian Mammoth's trunk. The mammoth was looking confused at the lizard's progress. The next dinosaurs they saw were Sid and Nancy, running in the corridor.

"They're mammals."

_Pardon?_

"Sid and Nancy are mammals."

_BECKER! You're starting to sound like one of those anonymous reviewers who's more than happy to criticise the incorrect __**fan fiction**__ writers BUT wont put their name to it and will happily ignore the fact that in the show there are the remains of a modern day Homo-Sapien, also known as Helen Cutter, at site 333 with a Raptor who belongs in the Cretaceous.  
>I mean WHERE ARE THE BLOOMIN' ARCHAEOLOGISTS?<br>Not to mention the camp left behind with bloomin' chocolate bars and Tom's body in the Permain WHICH WAS THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY MILLION YEARS BEFORE THEY THINK THE AUSTRALOPITHECUS AT SITE 333 LIVED!  
><em>_Now, I don't mean to snap, Becker, honey. But cut me a little slack would you? If the writers of the show aren't going to be perfect do you really expect me to be?_

"I guess not."

_No need to sound so dejected, sweetie. I'm well within my right to use poetic licence.  
><em>_You know what? I think I'll skip the animals altogether._

_-/-_

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Becker took note of everyone who passed them as they left. First was Abby who was reading a file of some sort. She was followed by Connor who was trying to talk to her. Then he saw Matt who was ferrying water from a sink in his lab to the plants. Then the air vents were opened above them and Jenny, Danny, Helen, Stephen, Claudia, Nick and various other people from the ARC's past jumped down.

"Don't you worry, Becker." Nick patted his friend on the shoulder. "We have a way to change everything that's happened in the past, converge it neatly so no-one disappears and we save people's lives. We'll sort out what happened today."

Becker pulled out a gun and shot each person in the head. As he stepped over the bodies he muttered to himself. "I really need to deal with those bloomin' air vents. It's too easy for people to crawl around in them."

_BECKER!_

"Come on, Lovingthis!"

_Excessive Bringing-Back-People-From-The-Past-With-No-Explination-As-To-How-It-Happened? _

"Yes. And…"

_Over use of the air vents. I know I know. _

-/-

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Becker took note of everyone who passed them as they left. First was Abby who was reading a file of some sort. She was followed by Connor who was trying to talk to her. Then he saw Matt who was ferrying water from a sink in his lab to the plants. In the hub, Jess was tapping away at the ADD and Lester was pacing his room as he spoke to Emily. She was sat on one of the chairs.

-/-

When Lovingthis didn't write anything for a few seconds Becker became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

_I don't like that paragraph. It's too… 'listy'._

"Listy?"

_Yeah… It's just "One person was doing this. The other person was doing that. Then another person did something else." It doesn't work…_

Becker didn't know what to do. "Sorry… I'm just a figment of your imagination. I can't really do anything."

_You do plenty enough, honey. *Winks* _

-/-

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Becker took note of everyone who passed them as they left. Abby approached from the opposite direction, her head buried in a file while Connor tried to talk to her. Matt was ferrying water from a sink in his lab to the plants on the many shelves of the room. When they reached the hub, Becker noted Jess tapping away at the keys on the ADD and Lester pacing his office as he spoke to Emily, who was seated on one of the chairs.

-/-

"Still not happy?"

_No… Attempt number three here we go._

"They say third time lucky."

-/-

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Becker took a note of everyone who passed them as they navigated the halls to the exit. Abby approached from the opposite direction, her head buried in a file while Connor, speaking loudly, attempted to direct her attention onto him.

The soldier smiled as he noticed Matt look around from watering his plants. It was faintly amusing how Connor could attract the attention of everyone _but_ the person he was _trying_ to talk to.

One quick glance around the hub reassured Becker that everyone was safe in their rightful places. Jess was tapping away at the new keys on the ADD, the old ones having been replaced from wear and Lester was talking to Emily in the comfort of his office, no doubt about the days events.

-/-

The shower itself didn't take too long, Becker was in and out within five minutes and it wasn't long until he and Re-re were walking through the ARC.

Unable to put the soldier away for even a moment, Becker took a note of everyone who passed them as they navigated the halls to the exit. Abby approached from the opposite direction, her head buried in a file while Connor, speaking loudly, attempted to direct her attention onto him. The army man smiled as he noticed Matt look around from watering his plants, to the corridor. It was faintly amusing how Connor could attract the attention of everyone _but_ the person he was _trying_ to talk to.

The fast pace the pair held, gave Becker just enough time for a quick glance around the hub to reassure himself that everyone was safe in their rightful places. Jess was tapping away at the new keys on the ADD, the old ones having been replaced from wear and Lester was talking to Emily in the comfort of his office, no doubt about the days events.

-/-

_What do you think? _

Becker grinned at the car Lovingthis had just pictured him driving to Re-re's as she thought of the next chapter she was going to write. "Love it."

_I meant what I'd written, honey!_

"Yeah… Yeah. Me too."

Lovingthis laughed. _Liar._

"I'd do anything to get that car."

_Anything? *winks* _

"Seriously, Lovingthis. Give me that car and I will become real, hunt down Ben Mansfield and make him sign his **life** over to you."

_DEAL! _

* * *

><p>What'cha think?<p>

This chapter took a while as it just kept growing longer and longer!

Thanks for sticking with it and reviewing *hint hint nudge nudge* ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Average number of words per chapter for this story- 2282.25. (2513.6 including this chapter sans AN)

Average number of words per chapter for Points of Time- 1065.5.

HAHA! I think I could up the word count on the Line Of Sight stories don't you think? Longer chapters?

Enjoy a bit more of me being bullied by figments of my own imagination!

* * *

><p>Re-re stopped in shock as she gazed at Becker's car twelve feet in front of them. As she did Becker nudged her forward half a step.<p>

"This. Is. Yours?" She looked as if she was about to hyperventilate.

A smug smile tugged at Becker's lips. "Yeah."

"I think I'm gunna faint." For a moment Becker thought she really would, her skin had lost all colour. "That's an- an- it's a-" She was unable to get the words out.

"Lamborghini Aventador? Yeah. I know."

She gasped for a three moments before Becker stopped her from allowing to take a fourth. He pulled his keys from his right pocket and twiddled them around his fingers a couple of times before re-catching them in the palm of his hand and taking the four long steps necessary to cover the distance to the door, his legs stretched as he powerfully paced. He opened the door fully, wincing as the hinges reached their limits and the metal shook slightly. Then he ushered her in, placing his hand on her lower back, an inch about the hem of her shirt. He watched her back carefully as he set his hand on the fabric and then removed it when appropriate.

The Captain moved quickly to his side of the car and buckled up in record time, scowling into the rear view mirror as he adjusted it. Then he glanced at the girl sat next to him who was trying to regain her breath.

"This car is beautiful!"

A half smirk spread across Becker's features and he checked himself in the mirror, adjusting the smirk as he did so.

They drove in silence. It wasn't awkward nor comfortable. It just was. Re-re was silently worrying about what may happen when she arrived home- should she invite him in or not, what would he accept? Becker was lost in the memory of earlier that day, while also trying to remember his solder's address. After ten minutes of driving they were caught in traffic. They had rounded a corner at a normal speed but Becker was forced to slam on the breaks at the sudden appearance of a queue of vehicles. He stopped his precious car three inches from the back of the car in front. Becker gently nudged the clutch, adjusting the distance.

After another half hour, the two soldiers finally made it to Re-re's apartment. They sat in silence before Re-re took control.

"Come on then."

Becker raised an eyebrow in response but otherwise held his tongue.

When inside Becker kept his distance, wary that she would want to do the one thing he never did.

Talk.

He walked on when she paused in the doorway to her lounge, putting thee metres between them before turning.

"You don't happen to have a calculator do you?"

"What?" Re-re blinked in surprise.

"I work better in feet but can't do the conversion in my head."

_What on Earth are you doing? _

Becker turned in the direction of his author's mind and smiled. "You said 'three metres' I work better in feet…"

_Becker! Would you please get a grip! _

"On what?"

_BECKER! _Lovingthis pouted and purposely brought tears to her eyes. _You're ruining it! ! ! _

"You're using excessive punctuation again."

_BECKER! _Lovingthis mentally stomped a foot, preparing to throw a tantrum.

"Lovingthis?"

_You keep on doing things I don't want you to do!_

"Like what?"

_Like… You kept on doing things… like that stuff with shuffling your car till it was __**exactly**__ three inches behind the car. And with the car door… and… checking yourself out in the mirror- my job to check you out. Not yours! _

"I figured that if you're dictating my actions like a military operation I should take them seriously."

_I was trying to make sure everyone knew what was happening!_

"THEY DON'T CARE!"

_*gasp* Bu- Bu- Bu- Becker! _Lovingthis started to cry then decided to delete the entire story.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

_Bu- bu-_

"They don't want to you tell them exactly where everything is. Were you going to say- In Re-re's room there was a rectangular coffee table with sides of this by this length and that there are two sofas on either side each able to seat three people- four at a push- and that one short end of the table faced the fireplace which had these dimensions and…"

_NO!_

"You were weren't you?"

… _*mubbles* yeah. _

"You don't need to put that much information in. When someone reads their mind makes up how it looks. You can guide it, sure. Say that it was a quaint room with a coffee table and two sofa's by a fire. But don't be so precise!"

_I thought you liked things to be pretty organised. _*winks*

"Lovingthis!"

_Yes._

"Weren't you the one who wanted to keep this K capable?"

_Yeah… but… you know *winks again*_

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you try to **finally** get this chapter up for your wonderful readers. Then we'll try and sort something out."

_*Gasp* Do you really mean it? I mean, really Becker? Do you really? *fan girl squeal/faint*_

Becker ground his teeth together. "Of course I do," he muttered through his teeth. "You're the one who decides what I do and don't think."

_Yeah. And you keep ruining it by reminding me. How about you stop that? _

"Your wish is my commend."

_I know._ Lovingthis grinned. _And next time you say that, try it without the attitude._

-/-

Becker turned to Re-re and watched her with wary eyes. There was an almost awkward pause, then the girl broke it.

"Tea?" She blushed as Becker raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Coffee. You only drink coffee. Dash of milk no sugar." The second eyebrow raised to meet the first and she blushed further. "Right. Kitchen's through here." And she walked out, Becker following moments later.

_Lovingthis tapped absently at her laptop, thinking. Unable to write the next scene she decided to jump to where she planned to go with the story and then fill in what she'd missed out._

_Ready Becker? _

The man sighed. "As I'll ever be."

_Oh stop being such a drama queen! It's not that bad. _

"Yeah, last time you said that to me, you made me jump through a doorway, fall and become blind. I should trust you why?"

_Cause I'll reward you! *winks*_

"Only cause you want the 'reward' yourself!"

_Stop arguing, Soldier Boy. _

-/-

_Lovingthis continued to tap at her laptop's edge. The sound started to get on Becker's nerves until finally, the soldier snapped. _

"WHAT?"

_My my Soldier Boy! Great self control you have there. Sure you're not being a bit OOC?_

"Does it matter?"

Lovingthis shrugged. _I guess not. _

"So, why are you tapping?"

_I don't know what to do! You're meant to sit with Re-re have a comfortable chat and then nearly kiss. _

Becker blanched.

_Exactly! You're meant to blanch then freak out and leave, then I'm going to resolve the situation in the next chapter when the tension finally snaps and you kiss. _

"Well, are you even going to **try** and write it?"

_I DON'T KNOW HOW!_

"Key out something. ANYTHING. See where it goes."

Lovingthis put her chin on her hands, thinking. _Okay then._

-/-

…

-/-

"LOVINGTHIS!"

_What?_

"You're still not writing anything!"

_I'm worried about getting you two sat down and talking. I don't know how I'll write it!_

"Cheat!"

_What? I'm not a cheat! _Lovingthis was confused.

"That's not what I meant."

_Well, what did you mean, man? Speak quickly or I'll hurt you!_

"If you cant think of the words to say, open with a line saying that we were finding it easy to talk. That way you get the point across but you don't have to fill it out with too many pointless words."

_Oh. That makes sense. Thanks honey! You'll be rewarded later. _

_Umm… much later. _

_Sort of 'M' time. _

_Ya know what I'm sayin'? *winks*_

"Lovingthis, sweetie, everyone knows what you're saying."

-/-

It wasn't long before Becker and Re-re were sat on the sofa, chatting easily. She hadn't bought up the days events and Becker was gradually relaxing. **(AN: I know that Becker doesn't normally relax that much but he's had a hard day so just pretend he's enjoying the distraction.)**

"I'm hatingthis."

_Becker? _Lovingthis raised an eyebrow.

"You just shoved an authors note in the middle of a story."

_I was trying to tell people something. _

"You just PULVERISED the flow!"

_WOAH! Hold your horses there, Mister! PULVERISED! _Lovingthis's voice rose a few octaves. _PULVERISED?_

"That's what I said."

_PULVERISED? _Lovingthis's mental voice was reaching the upper end of its limits.

"Only bats can hear you now, you know."

_PULVERISED? I MEAN- _Lovingthis started to splutter.

"When you write a story it needs to floooooooooow." Becker pulled out the 'o' to make his point. "By putting an authors note in it you ruin said flow."

_Yeah, but I wanted to tell-_

"To be fair, Lovingthis," Becker interrupted. "They wouldn't have noticed that I was being out of character until you mentioned it. It's best to just ignore it and if your readers don't flag it up, it's fine."

_But-_

"No. No buts."

Lovingthis started to giggle.

"What is it this time?" Becker sighed.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny- _The author began to sing.

"Stop it!"

_Make me. *winks*_

Becker rolled his eyes. "You're just in one of those moods today aren't you?"

_Help me fix it? *winks*_

"Just write the story!"

-/-

It wasn't long before Becker and Re-re were sat on the sofa, chatting easily. She hadn't bought up the days events and Becker was gradually relaxing. He wasn't prepared to fully let his guard down, with two sisters one learns that when someone's helping you to relax it normally means that they are about to pounce. And not always in the good way.

Becker snorted in laughter.

_BECKER!_

"That is funny, Lovingthis. But are you sure it's appropriate?"

_*sadface* Pleaseeeeee? Let me give it a shot, if it doesn't flow… well, I'll remove it. _

"Thanks."

Lovingthis grinned. _No worries. Can't guarantee that __**I**__ wont pounce though… *winks*_

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TODAY?"

_Me no know. Just one of them moods. _Lovingthis flashed her best grin.

-/-

It wasn't long before Becker and Re-re were sat on the sofa, chatting easily. She hadn't bought up the days events and Becker was gradually relaxing. He wasn't prepared to fully let his guard down, with two sisters he quickly learnt that when someone was helping him to relax it didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't about to be jumped.

And not in the good way.

As the second thought passed through his mind a small grin started to spread over his features. Re-re gave him a curious glance as he did & then

"Woah!"

_REBECCA? _

"Yeah. Why the surprise?"

… _Well… you know… Becker talks to me…_

"I'm a figment of your imagination too!" She soldier girl crossed her arms over her chest, offended.

_Oh… Sorry, Re-re you know I love you really, yes?_

"Course I do!" She smiled.

"Oh god!" Becker facepalmed.

_What?_

"You two. I think I'll move out."

_Don't you dare! This is my mind and if you try to leave I will remove all doors!_

Becker rolled his eyes but said nothing further.

"I was going to say, Lovingthis..." Re-re indicated she wanted to say something.

_Go on..?_

"Well you let Becker criticise your writing…"

_Technically I don't but lets see where you're going…_

"You used & to abbreviate."

_I know, I'm trying to get this out. _

"Never **ever** use ampersands or abbreviate your writing like that. It is sloppy. It's like… imagine a scene, Becker's died and you're writing the funeral. You've built it up with imagery. But then you start to write Jess's feelings and you end with a line, 'she couldn't believe what had happened. The emotions were spinning around inside her small body like a tornado. She tried to distract from the sermon being read by reflecting on her feelings, unbearable despair, the dull ache of a broken heart, but also anger. The anger shocked her. She felt hate, pure hate to the situation, the people who didn't save him & all the other factors that bought his death, guns, anomalies, animals etc.'"

_Wow! You've put a lot of thought into that!_

"My point, Lovingthis, is that the ampersand and the abbreviation of etcetera ruin the mood and bring down the quality."

_Point taken. Thanks for that, Re-re._

Becker frowned. "How come she gets thanks and I get lewd remarks?"

_You weren't that offended, honey. *winks*_

-/-

It wasn't long before Becker and Re-re were sat on the sofa, chatting easily. She hadn't bought up the days events and Becker was gradually relaxing. He wasn't prepared to fully let his guard down, with two sisters he quickly learnt that when someone was helping him to relax it didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't about to be jumped.

And not in the good way.

As the second thought passed through his mind a small grin started to spread over his features. Re-re gave him a curious glance as he did and blinked in confusion.

"Umm, a penny for your thoughts?"

Becker realised he had been caught out and answered before thinking. "Nothing really, just thinking about being jumped."

A frown formed on Re-re's brow and Becker wondered why on earth he had said such a thing.

"Being jumped?" The frown had started to take an amused turn as Re-re thought over his words. "What d'you think's going to happen to you?"

Becker grinned, then explained his previous thought process. "I had two sisters and I learnt that you already know what my thought process was so I don't know why Lovingthis is making me say it again."

"Fair, but she wants to make sure that I know what's happening."

"No point in saying it all over again. She could just paraphrase what's already there."

"Quite right. Do you think we should mention that to her?"

"I don't know." Becker smirked. "What do you think?"

"She may have already started to get the idea."

"True."

"But I think we should warn her, just in case she hasn't quite gathered what we're trying to say."

_BECKER! RE-RE! You're ganging up on me!_

The captain replied. "It's true! I know it, you know it, the readers know it. Don't waste their time by repeating it ALL over again!"

Lovingthis pulled an unimpressed face then started to delete what was written.

-/-

It wasn't long before Becker and Re-re were sat on the sofa, chatting easily. She hadn't bought up the days events and Becker was gradually relaxing. He wasn't prepared to fully let his guard down, with two sisters he quickly learnt that when someone was helping him to relax it didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't about to be jumped.

And not in the good way.

As the second thought passed through his mind a small grin started to spread over his features. Re-re gave him a curious glance as he did and blinked in confusion.

"Umm, a penny for your thoughts?"

Becker realised he had been caught out and answered before thinking. "Nothing really, just thinking about being jumped."

A frown formed on Re-re's brow and Becker wondered why on earth he had said such a thing.

"Being jumped?" The frown had started to take an amused turn as Re-re thought over his words. "What d'you think's going to happen to you?"

Becker grinned, then explained his previous thought process.

When finished Re-re grinned. "Two older sisters and a twin. I know what it's like to be lulled into a false sense of security." She placed on of her hands on Becker's as she spoke. "I wasn't planning on doing that to you. I honestly just wanted to give you a distraction."

Becker nodded, trusting her words. It may have seemed unlike him to easily put his faith into something as flimsy as words but he was a soldier.

"Ahem."

_Yes, Becker? _Lovingthis glared at the attractive man. As she thought the word attractive her mind started to slip and the room Becker was seated in began to shift.

"FOCUS, LOVINGTHIS!"

_On what in particular? _Lovingthis winked.

"How about that split infinitive?"

The room shifted back into perfect focus.

_Spilt infinitive?_

"Yeah, you know what an infinitive is, yes? It's the basic form of a verb, normally proceeded with 'to.'"

_I KNOW WHAT AN INFINITIVE IS! I TOOK TWO FOREIGN LANGUAGES AT SCHOOL!_

"Well, you wrote 'to easily put' and it is not correct grammar to ever split an infinitive."

Lovingthis rolled her eyes. _I see what you did there. With that 'to split' split with 'ever.' Very clever Becker. What do you want? A cookie?_

"No need to be bitter and sarcastic."

_No need to be a show off. What you gunna do next? Buy Jess a house after she suggests to Abby that she wants to move?_

"Lovingthis!" Becker warned.

_Yeah yeah! I know! I know, focus on the task in hand and whatnot. Fun comes later, always later._

* * *

><p>I am well aware that I often break the split infinitive rule. Woopsie!<p>

Let me know what you think!

More pet peeves coming soon- well as soon as I've written the next chapter. I really *was* struggling to write this!

Thank you my lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guyssss! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to do stuff at the moment! My motivation is pretty much non existant at the moment. *sighs*

On the plus side, I made some cookies earlier! :D

Enjoyyyy!

Oh yeah! This is also the last chapter so... A gooey cookie to all those who've read this as a thank you :)

* * *

><p>Becker grinned, then explained his previous thought process.<p>

When finished Re-re grinned. "Two older sisters and a twin. I know what it's like to be lulled into a false sense of security." She placed on of her hands on Becker's as she spoke. "I wasn't planning on doing that to you. I honestly just wanted to give you a distraction."

Becker nodded, trusting her words. It may have seemed unlike him to put his faith so easily into something as flimsy as words but he was a soldier and so was Re-re. He knew that he had to trust his men to watch his back as they trusted him to lead them well. He would refuse to employ anyone who wasn't capable, in his opinion, to be part of the close knit team. He trusted all of his colleagues with his life and because of that trusted them to speak the truth.  
>Assured that Re-re was being honest with him, Becker relaxed and the conversation turned to them sharing family anecdotes.<p>

Throughout the easy flowing few hours which followed, the couple-

Lovingthis paused as she looked at the word 'couple.'

There was something about it. Perhaps the way that 'couple' was also used to describe a romantic relationship meant that it would be an ambiguous and possibly descriptive word to use. She debated for a few moments, toying with the backspace button, wondering whether or not she should put it in.

It may be a better option to use a word which described their relationship in a more… accepted way. She tapped at the keys, thinking. 'Friends,' 'workmates,' 'colleagues,' she wasn't sure what would fit best.

Lovingthis then decided to cop out of finding a good word to initially describe them.

-/-

Throughout the easy flowing hours that followed, they discovered much about one another and the colleagues became closer.

_Whatcha think, Becky Boy?_

"Hmm?" The man in question looked away from his companion to his author.

_BECKERRR!_

"What?"

_You were paying Re-re more attention than me!_

"Jealous much?" Becker smirked.

_*Gasp!* Am not!_

"Yeah, I believe you." The soldier's voice was laced with sarcasm.

_BECKER! Don't make me punish you!_

Lovingthis started to giggle as she thought of exactly what she would do.

She missed Becker rolling his eyes and the room in her head changing. It was only when the soldier snorted in humour at her predictable imaginings that she was brought sharply back to reality.

_*Ahem* Umm… She started to talk out of the corner of her mouth. No-one noticed that did they Becker?_

"I'm sure they didn't." He reassured her.

_Great! Thanks! Do you think the wording was okay, honey bun?_

"I've told you not to call me that."

_Okay, pumpkin._

"Or that."

_Whatever you say, Soldier Boy._

"Lovingthis!"

_You growled, Action Man? _She smirked innocently.

"Stop it!"

_Stop what, Becky-Boy?_

"I mean it!"

_As you command, Cap'in._ She winked suggestively.

Becker threw up his hands in defeat. "You're impossible!"

_You're just too kind, sweet cheeks!_

Becker growled under his breath.

_What did you think of it?_

"Good- but when are you going to get the pace moving a little?"

_Whatcah mean?_

"We've been at Re-re's for how many chapters now? You're struggling aren't you?"

_Urrr. NO!_

_…_

_Yeah. Okay I am. I don't know- I think I can move past it now. I've got more written- but you haven't reached it yet._

"Well get cracking! I think we're doing well on the conversational front here." Becker looked over at Re-re who had remained in scene for the duration of the interruption.

_Someone's got a cruuuuusssssssshhhhhhh!_

"DO NOT!"

Lovingthis snorted in laughter then clapped her hands over her face in shock.

"Lady like." Becker raised an eyebrow.

_Shut up! Becker and Re-re sitting in a treee doing what they shouldn't be…. First comes guns, then arguments, then getting together, then breaking up, then getting back together as that ALWAYS happens to you- then marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby's carriage!_

"You really need to grow up. You know that right?"

Lovingthis laughed, loudly._ I'm old enough for what I want… She winked._

Becker shook his head. "You're impossible."

_I know!_ Lovingthis grinned.

-/-

Becker grinned, then explained his previous thought process.

When finished Re-re grinned. "Two older sisters and a twin. I know what it's like to be lulled into a false sense of security." She placed on of her hands on Becker's as she spoke. "I wasn't planning on doing that to you. I honestly just wanted to give you a distraction."

Becker nodded, trusting her words. It may have seemed unlike him to put his faith so easily into something as flimsy as words but he was a soldier and so was Re-re. He knew that he had to trust his men to watch his back as they trusted him to lead them well. He would refuse to employ anyone who wasn't capable, in his opinion, to be part of the close knit team. He trusted all of his colleagues with his life and because of that trusted them to speak the truth.

Assured that Re-re was being honest with him, Becker relaxed and the conversation turned to them sharing family anecdotes.

Throughout the easy flowing hours that followed they discovered much about one another and the colleagues became closer. When the light faded, casting the room into a shadowy maze of indistinguishable objects, Becker realised it was about time to leave. He mentioned it and grinned, in the faint manner he did, as Re-re leant into him, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Alright, get outta my house, Superman!"

"I really shouldn't have told you that, should I?" The Captain mock sighed as he stood, reaching out a hand to help his host up.

"You're never going to live it down." She stuck her tongue out at him as a part of her mind became aware that he was still holding my hand.

Becker dropped it as if scalded and stared at the solder girl intently, wondering if she looked any different.

_*sigh* What are you doing now, Becker?_

"This is Re-re?" He pointed.

_DURH!_

"Not you?"

_Nuhuh- I look nothing like her. We discussed this earlier. I'm not allowed to make me an OC unless it's believably a non fangirl fanfic._

"Ooohkay…"

_WHAT?_

"Was this story originally in first person?"

_Uhh…_

"When you wrote it… Was it from Re-re's point of view."

_Oh yeah! Yeah, it was!_

Becker face palmed. "Read what you just wrote."

_Umm… As a part of her mind became aware that he was still holding my- Oh._

"Yeah."

_Oh._

"Yeah."

_You can stop that now. Lovingthis sighed. Damn! I can't believe I did that!_

"Yea- Okay! Next time don't change the tense halfway through writing the story. Chose which tense you're most comfortable in- unless you're experimenting- and stick to it!"

_*Blushes* Yeah… okay… Woopsiedoodle! Sorry Becky Boy, honey bun._

He growled.

_Right… *blushes more* Lord you growling is a distraction! BACK TO THE STORYYY!_

-/-

"Alright, get outta my house, Superman!"

"I really shouldn't have told you that, should I?" The Captain mock sighed as he stood, reaching out a hand to help his host up.

"You're never going to live it down." She stuck her tongue out at him as a part of her mind became aware that he was still holding her hand as they approached the front door.

"Right." Becker seemed to suddenly realise there was still contact between the two of them and froze.

For a few moments no-one moved.

Then Becker swallowed and stepped away. "Right." He repeated.

"Becker, wait!" Re-re followed him down the steps to his car. "Um- Thank you for the lift. And um-"

"Thank you, Rebecca." She frowned. "For the chat. It's been a while since I've been able to talk to anyone."

"I really don't mind, plus, I now have some leverage on you."

"Mention a word of this at work and I'll have you cleaning the menagerie for a month."

At the empty threat Re-re laughed. "I'd like to see you persuading Abby to enforce that!" Without realising it, she had stepped closer and the nervous quiet that had taken them a few moments before returned.

Becker's eyes flickered to her lips and his tongue darted out to lick his own. It seemed he was totally unaware of his actions…

_No. I'm not a pre-teen cool girl wannabe. Lovingthis shook her head at herself. I am NOT using 'totally' it does NOT fit._

Becker looked around. "What?

_No, I totally understand that there are times when 'totally' is acceptable. But I don't think it worked in that context._ Lovingthis smiled at the soldier.

-/-

At the empty threat Re-re laughed. "I'd like to see you persuading Abby to enforce that!" Without realising it, she had stepped closer and the nervous quiet that had taken them a few moments before returned.

Becker's eyes flickered to her lips and his tongue darted out to lick his own. It seemed he was completely unaware of his actions until Re-re copied.

"Ok. Bye." Becker back-paced around his car then sped off leave Re-re blinking in surprise.

"Wow!" She said to herself. "That guy has some serious issues going on."

-/-

Around the corner Becker pulled onto double yellow lines and got out, yelling at his author. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

_What was what?_

"That!" He pointed wildly. "Back there! With Re-re!"

_You're an emotional retard, honey. I'm keeping you to character._

Becker sighed. "No fair."

_Haha!_ Lovingthis laughed. _You're whipped, Becker. You know that, right?_

"Whatever. Get us together already, it's obvious that that's your plan for this story."

_Becker, honey, that's the plan of EVERYONE who writes a story with you in it!_

"Yeah…"

_I bet it gets annoying from time to time?_

"It is annoying, but I guess if that's what the people want…"

_Oh, it's what they want alright! *winks* So. Should I cut straight to the next day or have a bit of Re-re reflecting what the hell to do about you?_

"Eh- whatever you think works best." Becker shrugged his shoulders.

_Aah, what I think would work best…_ Lovingthis trailed off suggestively then shook her head to clear it. _Yeah, I'm not going to write all that, it defeats the purpose of this story._

-/-

The next day Re-re found her boss in the same room as before.

"Have you stopped freaking out yet, Becker?"

"What's that, Sansoni?"

"I'll take the use of my surname as a 'no.'"

"Hn."

Re-re gritted her teeth at the non-noise. "I like you, Becker." She said it short, as a statement of fact, almost hoping that keeping the emotion out of her tone would make it easier when he rejected her. "And there's definitely something here if you're going to freak."

"Rebecca-"

"Let me finish."

"Watch your attitude, Private!"

"Don't you think you should check yours before you turn on me?" Re-re rose her voice to match his.

Becker gritted his teeth at the woman in front of him, determined not to lose his cool. "I'm not going to argue with you. Go cool off. Come back when you're calm."

"Oh I don't think so." Re-re took a few steps towards her boss, her stance aggressive.

"I have no problem in reporting you to Lester."

The girl scoffed. "Don't act tough, Becker. For once drop that act and be you." He didn't rise to the challenge. "Don't you ever get bored of this? Of what you've made of your life? What do you do? Huh? You go to work, act tough, go home and sleep then do the same thing the next day. What's that about? Does that actually make you happy?"

Her words galled him and Becker closed the distance between them by another step. "You don't know me, Sansoni."

"I understand you a damn sight better than you think so I suggest you stop the tough guy act and actually remember what it's like to be human, like you did with your sisters."

They both panted at the proximity, chests rising and falling, brushing against each other as they took in deep breaths.

"What do you want, Becker?"

Becker tilted his head closer, noses touched and before Becker swallowed, urging himself to close the oh-so-small distance, the ghost of a kiss fluttered over there lips.  
>Then, Becker turned on Lovingthis.<p>

"THEIR!"

_That's what I said! There._

"NO!" Becker threw his arms up in dismay. "Their, there and they're!"

_What? Stop saying 'there' at me._

"I didn't. They're three different things."

_… You what?_

"Okay… try this… I have a pair of pears."

_So you have four? Can I have one?_

"No."

_Well that's a bit mean! You have four of them and I have none! Surely you can spare one!_

"NO! They're homophones! Words that sound the same but mean different things! I said I have two of the fruit known as the 'pear.' A pair of pears!"

_Oh. That makes sense. So what's the dealio with 'there'?_

"There. T-H-E-R-E. It denotes a place. My seat is over there."

_There's no seat, Becker._

"You know what I mean!"

_So… there lips..?_

"Ur- no. The lips are not a place. They are a possession so it's 'their.' T-H-E-I-R. You can remember it because people have eyes (I's) and so it has an 'I' in."

_Soo… their lips?_

"Yeah!"

_Sweet!_

-/-

The ghost of a kiss fluttered over their lips-

_What?_

"There's a third one which you didn't let me explain."

_You could have just waited._

"But you'd have forgotten."

_*Sigh* You owe me for this, Becky boy._

"Yeah, yeah I know." He looked around as the room began to change. "LOVINGTHIS! FOCUS ON THE STORY! Stop day dreaming!"

_*Blushes* Woops sorry- No-one noticed, right?_

Becker raised an eyebrow.

_Okay! Okay! Go!_

"The third one is they're. T-H-E-Y- APOSTROPHE -R-E. the apostrophe indicates a missing letter. This is because we have smushed the words 'they' and 'are' together. They're. So-"

_*giggles*_

"Umm… Yeah so-"

_*giggles*_

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

_Tehee… you said 'smushed!'_

Becker growled.

-/-

They were so close to kissing, it was tantalizing. The ghost of the other's lips, flittering over their own.

-/-

**Chapter end.**  
><em>Oooh yeah! Cause everyone loves an 'about to kiss' cliffy!<em>

-/-

Becker looked around as the clicking sound stopped.

"Lovingthis?"

There was no reply.

"LOVINGTHIS?"

Panicked he started to look around to room for any sign that it was changing, as it normally did after she finished a chapter.

It didn't.

Internally she didn't respond and the clacking of keys never resumed.

"LOVINGTHIS? WHERE ARE YOU?" He looked truly lost for a few moments. Then, quietly, so quietly, he whispered, "where have you gone?"

The slightly broken tone of his voice startled Re-re. She approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "I think she's left."

"But why?"

"Maybe she has something to do?" She tried to sound positive.

"But she always has a few thoughts about what to do next, even if she's busy." His face was frowned in confusion.

"I- I think something better may have come along."

"What?" He looked perplexed at the idea of 'something better' than what he had with her.

"Well, maybe… maybe she got bored of us."

"But… but…" His head shook slightly as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Yes?" Re-re gently nudged him for an answer.

"But… I'm her Becker… I'm unique to her."

"I know. I'm her Re-re."

"But… No-one else interprets me like she does."

"I know."

"So… She's gone?"

"I think so."

"What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… She tells me what to do… Yes I argue… But that's because she tells me to argue… I… I… Wha- What do I do?"

Re-re gave a small smile as she turned to stand in front of him. She took his face in her hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "Whatever you want."

"But… I don't want… I want…. I want her to write me." He lifted his hands to cover hers and pulled them down to his chest. "She abandoned me."

"Then show her that you can survive without her."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, Becker. She created you. That doesn't mean that we have to stop when she stops us."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm part of her imagination too, remember. I just paid a bit more attention to Sophie's World."

A slow smile spread across Becker's face as he realised what she was getting at. "We don't have to stop. Just because she doesn't care about us anymore doesn't mean that we don't have to live."

"Right." Re-re spoke in a short happy clipped voice. "So, what do you want to do?"

Becker smiled.

"This." He kissed her quickly and softly, dropped one of her hands, linked his fingers through hers in the other and lead her out the door.

* * *

><p>A pet peeve of mine (and you all know by now that I have a fair few!) is when someone just stops a story.<p>

These people live for them and more often than not the story is stopped just after the two characters who are being shipped successfully get together for the first time. I think the author's interest just fizzles out and they don't know where to go... It's that, when you start to write a story like this, you normally have a scene for the big get together. So the plot up to that point needs to be written to make the get together happen- but after that… it's just not thought of, so even if the author didn't intend to stop at that point, they do anyway. And just abandon their characters.

It's sad.

So yes, this is it from me and How Not To.

Thank you all of you who've read this :) And do let me know what you thought :D


End file.
